David Clennon
| Place of birth = Waukegan, Illinois, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Crell Moset }} David Clennon is the American actor who, in , played Doctor Crell Moset as the Medical Consultant Program Beta one in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . A die-hard political activist, Clennon is almost as well known for his "hands-on" approach in politics as he is for his acting roles. He was born in Waukegan, Illinois. He is best known for his Emmy Award-nominated role as Miles Drentell on the television series thirtysomething, a role which he reprised on Once and Again. Clennon later won an Emmy for his performance in an episode of Dream On entitled "For Peter's Sake", playing the title character. Fellow Voyager guest actor Michael McKean also guest-starred in this episode, while fellow Cardassian performer Paul Dooley and TNG guest star Chris Demetral were regulars on the series. Film work Clennon made his Hollywood acting debut in the acclaimed 1973 film The Paper Chase. His next feature film appearance was in 1976's Bound for Glory, which starred Ronny Cox and Gail Strickland. He subsequently co-starred in such acclaimed films as Coming Home (1978, with Bruce French and Gwen Van Dam), Go Tell the Spartans (1978, with Craig Wasson and Clyde Kusatsu), Being There (1979), Missing (1982, also featuring Keith Szarabajka), The Thing (1982, with Joel Polis), The Right Stuff (1983, with Darryl Henriques), Sweet Dreams (1985), and Light Sleeper (1992, with Victor Garber). In 1981, he had a role in the musical comedy Ladies and Gentlemen, the Fabulous Stains, as did Brent Spiner. He also appeared in two films featuring his Voyager co-star Robert Picardo: Star 80 in 1983 and Matinee ten years later. The latter also featured Dick Miller and William Schallert. Clennon is also known for his role as windbag New York Assistant District Attorney Blanchard in the 1986 crime-comedy film Legal Eagles which had in the cast, Robert Curtis-Brown and fellow VOY guest star Bruce French. Clennon was more recently a part of the ensemble cast of the 2004 political comedy Silver City; also among this film's co-stars was Miguel Ferrer. The following year, Clennon appeared as the assistant Attorney General in the policital drama Syriana. Also starring in this film were Star Trek: Deep Space Nine star Alexander Siddig, actor Christopher Plummer, and DS9 and Enterprise guest actor Robert Foxworth. In addition, Clennon worked with Clifton Collins, Jr. and Rosalind Chao in the 2005 drama Life of the Party. In 2006 Clennon was seen in 's acclaimed war film, Flags of Our Fathers, along with Neal McDonough, Len Cariou, Gordon Clapp, and James Horan. Clennon then had a role in the 2010 medical drama Extraordinary Measures, as did Keri Russell, Alan Ruck, and Lily Mariye. Television work He began appearing in made-for-TV movies in the 1970s, beginning with The Migrants in 1974, which co-starred Ed Lauter. He then appeared in the 1976 Charles Manson drama Helter Skelter, which co-starred fellow Star Trek alumni Marc Alaimo, Phillip Richard Allen, Bruce French, Skip Homeier, Robert Ito, Roy Jenson, Paul Kent, Jonathan Lippe, and Alan Oppenheimer. Some notable TV movie credits throughout the 1980s and 1990s include Gideon's Trumpet (1980, with Richard Lineback), Special Bulletin (1983, with Kenneth Tigar), and 1993's And the Band Played On, the latter of which also featured Reg E. Cathey, Christopher Carroll, Thomas Kopache, Clyde Kusatsu, Dakin Matthews, Lawrence Monoson, Jeffrey Nordling, Sierra Pecheur, and Saul Rubinek. Clennon was also a part of the acclaimed TV mini-series From Earth to the Moon in 1998, as were Sam Anderson, David Andrews, Ronny Cox, Brett Cullen, Robert Curtis-Brown, Ann Cusack, David Drew Gallagher, Clint Howard, Daniel Hugh Kelly, John Carroll Lynch, Dakin Matthews, Deborah May, Andy Milder, Kieran Mulroney, Holmes Osborne, Ethan Phillips, Harve Presnell, Mark Rolston, Stephen Root, and Alan Ruck. One of Clennon's earliest TV guest appearances was a 1977 episode of Kojak with the aforementioned Rosalind Chao. Clennon's other TV appearances range from Barney Miller (starring Ron Glass and James Gregory), Murder, She Wrote (with Katherine Moffat and William Windom) and Beauty and the Beast (starring Ron Perlman) to Boston Legal (starring William Shatner and Rene Auberjonois and guest-starring Michael Ensign and Jack Shearer), The West Wing (with Van Epperson and Stephen Root), and Scrubs (starring Ken Jenkins). Clennon was a regular on the drama series The Agency, along with Ronny Cox and Daniel Benzali, from 2001 through 2003. In 2006, he was a regular on the short-lived TNT drama Saved. More recently, he had a recurring role as "Carl the Watcher" on the CBS drama series Ghost Whisperer. Among those he worked with on the latter series were Bruce Davison, April Grace, and Mark Moses. Other Trek connections Films *''Gray Lady Down'' (1978) with Ronny Cox, Rosemary Forsyth, Robert Ito, and Stephen McHattie *''The Escape Artist'' (1982) with Teri Garr *''The Couch Trip'' (1988) with Michael Ensign and Scott Thomson *''Betrayed'' (1988) with Albert Hall and Richard Libertini *''Downtown'' (1990) with Roger Aaron Brown, Ron Canada, and Ron Taylor *''Man Trouble'' (1992) with Raymond Cruz, Gary Graham, Michael McKean, and Saul Rubinek *''Grace of My Heart'' (1996) with Bruce Davison *''Playing by Heart'' (1998) with Matt Malloy and Kellie Waymire *''Anti-Trust'' (2001) with Dayna Devon and Rick Worthy *''Constellation'' (2005) with Zoë Saldana, Alec Newman, Gabrielle Union and Clarence Williams III TV movies *''Conspiracy: The Trial of the Chicago 8'' (1987) with David Opatoshu and Harris Yulin *''Tecumseh: The Last Warrior'' (1995) with Jimmie F. Skaggs External links * * es:David Clennon Clennon, David Clennon, David